Sinbad's Sister
by hakkai31004
Summary: Sinbad and Doubar's sister went missing, and they've always wondered who took her. With a chance encounter, Sinbad's need to help his sister is renewed. But who is keeping her, and threatening Sinbad and Doubar's life. This story is an idea suggested to me from ScarletMoonRanger; thanks for the idea. The characters of the adventures of Sinbad are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Calm seas with a steady wind always made Sinbad nervous. These kinds of seas made him wonder what was coming. Sinbad was so into his thoughts that he didn't see his brother walk up to him. Doubar asked what was wrong, and Sinbad jumped. Doubar chuckled, but repeated the question. Sinbad had gave a small chuckle himself, but sobered quickly.

"I'm just thinking about our sister." Said Sinbad.

"I still want to know who took her. The day we find him, I plan to put a beating on him the likes he's never seen." Said Doubar.

"Easy there brother. We first have to find her before we can find out who took her." Said Sinbad.

"I know, but I still plan on giving him a beating." Said Doubar.

Sinbad chuckled, and went back to watching the sea; Doubar had joined the rest of the crew. Firouz asked what had the two of them so down. Doubar knew they should know, but he wasn't ready; he told them that he wasn't ready to tell them. He then went to see to some sails that were looking grim.

"I wonder what has him so upset." Said Bryn

"Don't know." Said Firouz.

They went back to what they were doing, but they did still wonder. A day had gone by, and they made port in Tinza. Sinbad and Doubar were off selling the goods they had in order to get supplies. As they were walking to the market, Sinbad seen a woman that looked like their sister. He walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder; when she turned, Sinbad knew that it was her.

"Deiana, Deiana it's me. Don't you remember me; I'm your brother Sinbad, and this is your brother Doubar. We've been looking for you for years." Said Sinbad.

Deiana knew him, but she wasn't able to say; she had to protect her brothers. She turned to Sinbad, and looked him in the eye. Sinbad knew that something was going on, but he had sinking feeling.

"Yes, I remember you, but there is more going on. Brother please, your safety is more important to me. I want you, and Doubar to stay safe. So please stay away from me. Besides, magic has a funny way hurting the people we care about." Said Deiana.

Deiana had then turned and walked away from Sinbad.


	2. Chapter 2

Doubar was just rounding one of the market stands with their crew. Doubar seen Sinbad standing in the middle of the path. They all walked up to Sinbad, and Bryn could see that he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Are you alright, brother?" Doubar asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Said Sinbad.

"Are you sure, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Firouz asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; really I am." Said Sinbad.

They all knew that he was just saying that, but they all knew differently. After two days at sea Sinbad was still acting strangely. Bryn needed to ask, so that night while Sinbad was at the tiller, she went to talk to him. Doubar seen her head to the door of the Cabin. He then got up, and asked what she was doing.

"I want to know what is bothering Sinbad. He was fine before we went to the port, and now he seems like someone that just lost someone." Said Bryn.

Doubar then got up, and went to go with her. He knew that she was going to find out sooner or later, and he wanted to be there to help Sinbad tell her about their sister. They made their way to where Sinbad was, and seen him looking focused on the task at hand. He seen them walk up to him, and he asked what they needed. Doubar asked what was going on with him. Sinbad almost didn't say anything, and Doubar said that it was important to say what was needing to be said, it would help with his feelings.

"Well in the town we were just at; well I saw her." Said Sinbad.

"Who?" Bryn asked.

"Deiana." Said Sinbad.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were there?" Doubar asked.

"Because she told me not to. She said that she wanted us to stay safe, and that magic has a funny way of hurting the people we care about." Said Sinbad.

"Why would she not want us to help?" Doubar asked.

Sinbad said that she must have a reason, and left it at that. Doubar wanted to say more, but knew that Sinbad didn't want to talk it anymore. Bryn could see the memory was painful, and said that she was going to get some sleep. Doubar said the same, and then told Sinbad that he would see if Rongar would relieve him. Sinbad said if he wanted to, but it wasn't necessary. Now Doubar could tell that the meeting between Sinbad and their sister, had affected him more than he let on. But he also knew that his brother needed to get some sleep. He went back down to with Bryn, and then woke Rongar. Doubar had asked him to take over for Sinbad. He agreed, and went to go above deck. A few minutes later Sinbad came down, and went to his cabin. He closed the door, and went over to his bed; sat down, and wondered if he could sleep. The words that Deiana said to him were still ringing in his ears. He then stretched out on the bed, and closed his eyes.

"Sinbad, brother. Where are you going with Doubar, and can I come?" Deiana asked.

"We're going to go sailing, and no you can't come. Mother would kill us if anything happened to you, and besides you're too young to go." Said Sinbad.

"Please." Said Deiana.

"No, maybe when you're older." Said Doubar.

"Oh, alright. Just be safe, and come back." Said Deiana.

"We will." Said Sinbad.

Sinbad had kept dreaming, and the dream then evolved into another memory. They walked up to the cottage where they grew up, and where their sister still lived. But something was wrong, and the dream took a turn for the worst. He heard the sinister laugh of someone coming from the cottage. Sinbad then ran towards the cottage, and when he was about to run through the door, he bounced off. He got up, and started to pound on the barrier, but he was getting nowhere. He was going to try running at the door, but he woke up at that moment. He was looking in Bryn's face, and he sat up.

"Are you alright?" Bryn asked.

"Yea, I am." Said Sinbad.

"You were having a dream." Said Bryn.

"Yea." Said Sinbad.

"About your sister?" Bryn asked.

"Yes." Said Sinbad.

"I believe that she did what she had to protect you, and Doubar." Said Bryn.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were seen by him, weren't you?" Turok asked.

"Yes." Said Deiana.

"What did you tell him?" Turok asked.

"I told him to stay away from me." Said Deiana.

"Is that all?" Turok asked.

"Yes." Said Deiana as she lied.

"You know father, I think that Deiana lied to you." Said Rumina.

"Did you?" Turok asked.

"No." said Deiana.

Deiana then walked away from the two people she hated the most. She had been taken by Turok when she was only sixteen. Deiana walked into the room she used, and took her swords off her back. She then placed them against the wall, and laid down on the bed. As Dieana looked at the ceiling. She wanted to be with her brothers, but right now she couldn't. Turok had place a magic pendant around her neck, and it makes her do as he wants. She didn't want to be near her brothers, and have Turok order her to kill them. She eventually fell asleep, and when she woke up again, it was morning. She got up, and went to eat. Rumina was there at the table, and looked up to see Deiana come into the room.

"I know you lied to my father." Said Rumina.

"Think what you want, but I didn't lie to him." Said Deiana.

Deiana sat down, and ate some. When she was done, she got up, and left. Rumina asked where she was off to, and Deiana told her that she was going to town to pick up what she forgot the other day. Deiana soon made her way to the town, and found her friend, Dolren. When she got to his home, she knocked. The door opened, and Dolren seen his friend.

"Deiana, come in." said Dolren.

Deiana walked in, and Dolren closed the door.

"Have you learned anything new since the last time I was here?" Deiana asked.

"Yes, the pendant can be removed. I just need a certain plant." Said Dolren.

He showed her what he needed, and left his shop. She walked around the market, and gathered what she forgot the other day. When she returned to Turok's layer, she went about doing her normal duties. Turok walked into the foyer of his layer, and seen Deiana cleaning the floor.

"I need you to gather some information for me." Said Turok.

"What kind of information?" Deiana asked.

"It's about someone." Said Turok.

He handed her a piece of paper with a single name on it. Deiana had looked at the name, and turned to leave. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that Turok was watching her back. Once she was far enough away, she ducked down an ally way. She had to take some deep breaths, the name on the piece of paper was Sinbad. She had to gather information on her brother. Once she felt normal again, she went to get the information, but it wouldn't be what he wanted. The other goal she was after was the plant she needed for removing the pendant. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with her brothers. Deiana then went off to complete her tasks.

Sinbad, and his crew were just pulling into another port town. Doubar could see that seeing their sister was effecting Sinbad. He wanted to help his brother, but didn't know how. They docked, and they went about getting the work the needed to do done, so that they could get back to sailing. Doubar seen Sinbad go off away from the town, and so he decided to follow him. They were in some wooded area, and when he found Sinbad; he was sitting at the base of a tree.


End file.
